controlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian (class)
Basic Class Info ] Barbarians are savage fighters, who prefer brute force over all else. They train their immense muscle to better annihilate their enemies in combat. They have very high pain thresholds, and can take a lot of punishment. They also have the ability to go berserk, entering a rage mode where they have super-powerful attacks. Barbarians' class type is Striker. Barbarians gain 1d4 extra endurance points and also 1 extra strength point at the start of the game. Their abilities, indexed by level, follow: Level Abilities Gained 1 Steel Skin 1 2 Irate Cleave 3 Steel Skin 4, Berserk 4 Battlecry 5 Steel Skin 16, Fury Blows 2 6 Fury Blows 3 7 Steel Skin 32, Fury Blows 4 8 Bloodlust 9 Steel Skin 40 10 Steel Skin 46, Ravage Modifiers Their modifiers are as follows: END: +1 CON: +1 SPD: +0 STR: +2 DEX: -1 INT: -2 CHA: -1 Ability Effects Steel Skin The ability Steel Skin allows a Barbarian to shrug off a certain percentage of the damage dealt to him. This skill is always followed by a number, the number being the percentage of damage he can shrug off. Always round decimals. For instance: A goblin attacks the level 5 Barbarian. This attack would deal 36 damage, but the Barbarian has Steel Skin 16. 16% of 36 is 5.76. We will round this value up to 6. So, the goblin’s attack deals 36 damage, but the Barbarian only takes 30. Irate Cleave The ability Irate Cleave allows a Barbarian to make a crazed attack. This ability can only be used once per day. When a Barbarian attacks with this ability, it is half the accuracy, but deals ⅓ more damage. Berserk Once a day, the Barbarian can go Berserk. This means he flies into a rage, and gains uncanny strength. For the duration of the Berserk, increase the Barbarians strength and constitution modifiers by 2, decrease his accuracy by ⅓, and decrease his evasiveness by ½. However, increase all damage he deals by ⅓. The Berserk lasts for 1d4+the Barbarian’s endurance modifier turns. After the Berserk, the Barbarian cannot use any abilities for the duration of the battle. Battlecry The ability Battlecry allows a Barbarian to make a loud roar, raising the morale of all around him for 1d2+the Barbarian’s strength modifier turns. All players within a 10 square radius of the Barbarian do 1d4 more damage until the ability ends. Fury Blows The ability Fury Blows allows the Barbarian to make a series of quick, frenzied attacks. Fury Blows can be used once per day. It is always followed by a number, this is how many attacks the Barbarian can make in quick succession. Using, say, Fury Blows 3, is the equivalent of making 3 attacks in one turn. After using Fury Blows, the Barbarian cannot use any abilities for 1d2 turns. Bloodlust The ability Bloodlust amplifies the Barbarian’s battle skills. When a Barbarian has Bloodlust, he can use abilities after Berserking, and the 1d2 turn ability limit after Fury Blows is negated. Ravage Ravage is an ability that allows the Barbarian to make an insanely powerful attack. Ravage can only be used once every week. When used, the Barbarian makes an attack at his normal accuracy, but multiplies the damage he deals by 1d4. After using Ravage, the Barbarian cannot use any abilities for the duration of the battle. Barbarians cannot use their abilities if they are wearing Heavy armor, or using a shield. Starter Packs Berserker Battleaxe, Shortsword, and Hide Armor Proficiency with all axes, simple swords, and simple clubs. Blade Rager Longsword, Throwing Hammer, and Hide Armor Proficiency with all swords and simple and intermediate hammers. Ire Crusher Maul, Sickle, and Hide Armor Proficiency with all hammers, simple daggers, and simple clubs. Notes Be a Barbarian if... You like to beat your enemies to death quickly and painfully You want to be a tank powerhouse with ridiculous amounts of Hp You think that brute force is the best strategy Category:Classes Category:Basic Classes